Drama and Reunion
by bankotsusango
Summary: Gift for DarkAngel048. Highschool has drama and it has touched Kagome when she catches her boyfriend, Dark, cheating on her. She tells him he will have to chase her and grovel is he wants her back. Rated M and is an AU.
1. Highschool Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DNAngel.**

**AN: Fic for DarkAngel048.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Highschool<strong>

**{Kagomes' Perspective - Authors POV}**

"I give up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kagome Higurashi was on top of her highschool screaming as loud as she could. Even though she said that she gave up, she wouldn't. Her heart was his no matter what he did or how long time would pass, it would always be his. He didn't know that but she did.

School was over but she had stayed over to put some finishing touches on the prom decorations and to discuss her Valedictorian speech with her English professor. She had finished her speech and was on her way to the gym to help with the decorations and she decided to take the short cut through the theater/auditorium to make up for lost time. She wished she had never went in there and yet she was glad that she was not in ignorant bliss.

She thought that drama club had cancelled there meeting for after school that day and was curious as to why one of the dressing room lights was on. She had thought that maybe someone had left it on by mistake so she was going to turn it off but right as she got to the door, she heard a low moan and stopped cold in her tracks.

Kagome didn't mean to look up and see the mirror reflecting to her the face of her boyfriend, Dark, or the face of her friend, Yuka. She was frozen to the spot, unable to move any of her limbs at the scene before her. Tears whelled to her eyes as she saw Dark and Yuka having sex. Their moans filled her ears and imprinted the very sound in her memory. Unable to stop herself, she slithered her hand into the room and flicked off the light switch. She knew she ruined the moment just at the right time when they yelled out very frustated, hey's, but she didn't care as she twisted the lock and locked them in, ignoring their pounding on the door.

She then left the auditorium and went to the rest room to clean her face and then went to the roof of her school. She just started screaming then. She was sick of it. This had happened twice to her, twice! Once with her old boyfriend Inuyasha, who cheated on her with her cousin, Kikyo. That she got over very quickly once she looked at their relationship thoroughly. She and Inuyasha had been more like friends than anything else and she loved Kikyo so very much and it was middle school, sixth grade. And she still didn't hold a grudge against them nor had it ruin their friendship in any way.

But this one, oh, this one was different. They had been together ever since she and Inuyasha had split. She loved Dark with her very being and she wasn't sure if he knew or not, since he was a man she expected that he didn't. Yuka did though! Yuka knew very well how she felt about him and she stabbed her in the back like she was common trash. Yuka was supposed to be her friend and Dark was her boyfriend, so why? She didn't want to care about why yet she did. But, she wasn't going to indulge her why's. She was going to make a clean break of them both at the same time in front of everyone the next morning. After all hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

When the school morning came, Kagome confronted them both right in front of everyone. They had been escorted to the office, having been found locked in the dressing room and had stayed there over night, where they sat outside the door. Everyone was around them asking what had happened and before either of the two were able to say a word Kagome was there answering for them.

"They were fucking each others brains out in that dressing room." she said and anger was apparent on her face.

They both sputtered but Dark gave up while Yuka was trying to lie through her teeth. Saying that he was helping her put away some costumes and that she bumped the light switch and that someone must have thought that no one was in there and locked the door on them. Kagome laughed at her.

"Yuka, who do you think locked you in? I did." she asked her and everyone gasped.

"What?" Yuka asked, dumbfounded.

"God, Yuka, I saw it all. I thought someone had left the light on accidentally. I looked up and saw it being reflected to me through the crack of the door from a mirror. I saw it all. I saw MY "boyfriend" in between your legs screwing you like there was no tomorrow and you loving every minute of it. You, my supposed best friend. I turned the lights out on you and locked the door." Kagome said too calmly.

"Kagome, I... I.." Yuka stuttered, wholly ashamed and was crying.

"Dark, I need you to tell me a couple of things." she said and looked him straight in the eyes.

She could see it all. The swirling regret and sadness. She could also see hope and love in his gaze for her. Yet he needed to learn a few things first.

"Was that the only time you have cheated on me?" she asked.

"The first and only." he said lowly, shame oozing out of him.

"Good. Do you love me?" she asked, watching his eyes for any lie.

"Yes." he said plain and simple.

He didn't lie, she could see it that he didn't. She was pleased but she was going to keep it all together and let no one see it.

"Good. I hope you always remember that feeling because you are going to have to chase me and grovel to prove it." she said, spun on her heel and stalked away.


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DNAngel.**

**AN: Fic for DarkAngel048.**

**AN II: Thaks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who will review. I appreciate each and everyone. I read them all as well and try to respond to them too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - 5 Year Reunion<strong>

**{Darks' Perspective - Authors POV}**

He remembered that incident like it had happened yesterday. He was never going to forget Kagome telling him he was going to have to chase and grovel. He did. After that day, he had chased her everywhere. They went to the same summer vacation spot after graduation, they went to the same college, and he chased her from afar. Watched as every man walked into her life and then walked out. He knew that she knew he watched her and that she still knew. She never let on though, but he could tell.

Just as right now he could tell that she knew he was watching. They were at their 5 year Highschool Reunion and never once in all of those years did they ever speak or meet face to face. His love had never faded and now she was watching him, telling him that she was ready to speak to him.

She moved across the rental room of the Emperor Hotel; her black dress sliding across her body snuggly as her hips sashayed back and forth. He watched her stop at the door way and turn her gaze to his and then quickly she turned away, clearly telling him to follow her. He did.

To the elevator he followed but didn't get on the same as she. He waited until he saw the floor her elevator stopped on and then took one there himself. She didn't stop and wait, but kept going and he caught a glimpse of her as she rounded a corner. He picked up his pace to catch the room she entered. He let seconds pass by before he knocked on her door.

She didn't answer the door but he heard her voice tell him to come in. He entered her suite and saw her nowhere but heard the sound of shuffling and then water running. She was in the bathroom. He sat down patiently to wait and when she emerged she was dressed in a white robe. She ignored him as she continued her nightly routine and just as she finished, she spoke to him.

It had been years since he had heard her voice being used to speak to him. It was wonderful, heavenly bliss for his senses. He had missed it so much.

"Dark, why did you follow me?" she asked quietly, her back to him.

"Because I still love you." he said.

"I see. You have chased me all of these years. 5 years you have watched me on other mens arms, followed me through my life, and you still love me." she said, not exactly a question and not exactly a statement.

"Yes, I will follow you anywhere. If you jump off a bridge I will say a prayer first but I will follow. If you look at me and tell me that you hate me and you are marrying someone else, I will accept your decision but never marry myself." he stated.

Her shoulders trembled and he could hear sniffles. He was torn should he comfort her and risk her yelling at him or should he stay seated and let her be. He chose to comfort her. Dark stayed behind her and wrapped her in his arms and held her to him. It had been years since he held her and it felt so right and glorious. He could feel her stiffen at first and then she relaxed into his embrace. Her sniffles decreased and then were gone altogether.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head and leaned back against him. By her posture and demeanor, she had missed him just as much as he had missed her. Is she forgiving him? He didn't know but could only hope that she was. Never before had he ever regretted anything so much as he did sleeping with Yuka. Since that day he had remained celebate and would continue to do so until he either got Kagome back or died.

"I never got over you." he said to her.

Kagome nodded, she knew that he hadn't. Only she would know that he was telling the truth. She knew him so well that he would never have been able to hide anything from her.

"I never got over you either. I forgave you just minutes after I saw you two together but I was still hurt." she explained and turned around to face him.

"You had every right to be. I was a fool for even straying. I don't even know why I did." he said.

"I missed you. Even though I knew you were always near, I still missed you." she said.

"I hoped you would. Can we start over?" he said.

"No, we can't start over." she said.

His heart sank like a two ton block of cement right into his stomach. He thought he was going to be sick and possibly cry. He hadn't felt this except when Kagome had confronted him and Yuka in front of the whole school and left him.

"We can't... we can't start over. I don't want to be cheated on again. I want to start again but not over." she murmured.

He almost hadn't heard her speak. Her words were music to his ears.

"Now, we can't pick up where we left off and feelings will have to still be mended. I want to start a clean slate and heal our feelings slowly." she said.

He nodded. He was elated and had nothing to say. Words were cheap and useless at times. The best way to convey his emotions was through showing her. He did. He kissed her so quickly that she gasped and widened her eyes hugely before they fell closed and she responded back. He then drew back as her words came to him.

"I love you Kagome. I will never lose you again." he whispered to her as he held her.

"Hmn, you better not." she said.

She was his again... and this time he wasn't going to screw it up and lose her, the best thing in his life, forever. he would die if he did. Never again would she doubt him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh, it is finished. Tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
